


Ridiculous

by 19_empty_vacancies



Series: Forehead Kisses [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Casper reference, Cute Ending, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mythbusters mentioned, Pepper can't handle their realtionship, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark is happy, can i keep you if what started all of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19_empty_vacancies/pseuds/19_empty_vacancies
Summary: “When we were sharing a room he once whispered ‘can I keep you’ when he thought I was asleep.”Pepper can't handle how ridiculous her favourite boys are.





	Ridiculous

“When we were sharing a room he once whispered ‘can I keep you’ when he thought I was asleep.”

Pepper made a sound like a supressed squeal and tilted her head up to look at him. “Rhodey, that is simultaneously the most adorable and saddest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Rhodey shrugged. “He was sixteen, he didn’t know how to ask me to stay any other way.”

“What did you do?”

“I rolled over and said of course. He screamed because he didn’t mean for me to hear him and tried to play it off.”

Peppered grinned up at him. “You two are ridiculous.”

Snorting, he looked down at the redhead lounging in his lap. “No, _Tony_ is ridiculous. I’m just along for the ride.”

“The nicknames you guys have for each other say otherwise.”

“Those nicknames are more proof that I’m just along for the ride.”

Pepper shifted up to lean on her elbows so she could meet his eyes. “The very first time we met you warned me off him because you said you were there first. Territoriality, Rhodey, does not mean you’re just along for the ride.” She smirked. “It means you’re both ridiculous.”

“It’s not ‘territoriality’, it’s ‘I have not spent the last seventeen years getting this boy into a stable emotional state for you to come along and mess it up.’”

Pepper raised an eyebrow.

“Shut up and watch Mythbusters. Tony should be on soon; pretty sure this is the episode Adam asked him to come in on.”

Laughing, Pepper dropped back down and relaxed. “Out of all the things I have trouble comprehending, somehow it’s the fact that Tony and Adam are close friends. I can deal with the fact that you guys have been going steady since college. I can deal with Iron Man. I can’t deal with him being best friends with Adam Savage. How are my priorities so out of whack? Like, how does that even happen? How did Tony even meet Adam?”

“You don’t want to know, trust me, I don’t want to know and I was there when it happened. Believe me, you’re better off.”

On the tv in front of them the Mythbusters intro started up and in the preview clips for the episode they saw Tony laughing manically as a large explosion happened in the distance.

* * *

 Hours after Pepper had gone home, Rhodey woke up with the blankets shifting and the darkness fading just the slightest bit. The warmth from another body curling close shifted the faint chill that came from being unaccustomed to sleeping alone. Smiling slightly, Rhodey untangled his arm from the blanket to reach out in front of him, fingers curling into the soft fabric of one of Tony’s well-loved band shirts.

Opening the eye not smooshed in the pillow, Rhodey looked at Tony and whispered a soft “Hey.”

Tony smiled and curled in closer to Rhodey’s chest. “Hey, Honey bear.”

Sliding his arm around Tony’s shoulders, Rhodey sighed, “Home late.”

“I tried to get here sooner,” Tony whispered as he tucked his head into Rhodey’s shoulder. “Weather conditions delayed me for a couple of hours.” Sighing happily, Tony’s fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Closing his eye, Rhodey settled in to fall back asleep. “’s fine, Tones. Everything work out okay with the board?”

“Yeah, all good.”

Dipping his head, Rhodey breathed Tony in and sighed. “Good. You can stay for a while then.”

“Yeah.”

He was on the brink of sleep when his conversation with Pepper slammed into his head and refused to leave. He tried to remember how the line went, going over it a couple of times before it sounded right. “Hey, Tones?” A soft hum vibrated against his chest in reply. “If I tell you I love you, can I keep you forever?”

Tony exhaled a laugh, breath warm against his neck. “You already have me, Honey bear.”

Pepper was right.

They were both equally ridiculous.


End file.
